


Rick and Morty

by Ashton210



Series: Rwby Style Trailers [27]
Category: RWBY, Rick and Morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210
Summary: Rick and Morty but with rwby characters
Series: Rwby Style Trailers [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864111





	Rick and Morty

A loud song could be heard, with an army of men who for some reason had the same hairstyle, all leading to some sort of citadel The army having armor and holding a staff.

_Prepare yourselves._

"Computer." Qrow shows up and speaks to a small little device. "Initiate unnecessary badass suit up."

It then shows Ruby Rose getting herself some spanking armor that matched her style with her scythe pulled out. Qrow also gets his own wicked armor like Ruby.

_The time for brand new Qrow and Ruby adventures is almost here._

The two were then facing an army of regular people who are controlled by the Grimm parasites on their faces.

"All right Ruby, here's the plan." Qrow began and held the unconscious Grimm in his hand and held it to Ruby. "Put this back on your face."

"I-Im not putting that back on my face!" She told her uncle and shoved it away.

"Relax. It's unconscious." No it wasn't, as the two soon found out. The Grimm opened it's one good eye and began squirming it's little tentacles at Ruby who was taken aback.

Qrow dropped it and punched it in the face with an aura empowered fist. Knocking it out once more.

"Okay, now it's unconscious."

_Boys are back in town. Boys are back in town._

It then showed a drunk Qrow with Harbinger which he used to shoot at the armored Grimm firing an actual weapon from Atlas. The drunk uncle drank some kind of formula. He threw the formula container away and then revealed three more arms each with a single gun and began firing.

The scene then showed Ruby and Qrow on a custom made Bullhead with them being attacked by people controlled by the earlier parasite Grimm.

"I hate this! I hate all of this!" Ruby shouted.

"Yeah, yeah." Qrow said sarcastically. Turning on the window wipers. "Keep that feedback coming Ruby. It can only help."

_Boys are back in town! Boys are back in town!_

Qrow is then seen fighting a giant Grimm Beowolf in the snowy planes of Atlas barehanded.

Later on he is then seen zapping Ruby with something enveloping her in pink energy as rose petals fly out of her as Ruby screams.

"What!" Okay. Now Qrow was wondering just what was wrong with this version of him. If only he knew.

Then we see Qrow and Ruby getting off their little Bullhead. Qrow saying, "If anything goes wrong, which it won't, jump into the same vat of acid I jump into."

"Okay." Ruby said before realizing what she just heard. "W-wait, what?"

"Oh. This Qrow seems to be insane. I love it!" Tyrian laughed.

"Wow. Just wow." Raven said knowing her brother was irresponsible, but not by this much. Even Qrow was looking shocked by what was wrong with him.

_Guess who just got back today!_

In the Bullhead a switch happened and Ruby was then upside down, shooting the Grimm Parasites with the city of Mantle below now on fire.

_The real life boys are a give away._

Zwei was in armor fighting against a Grimm wolf with both battling it out.

Then it shows Yang who was surrounded by the Grimm Parasites looking okay. She then pointed at something and said, "Seize them."

Qrow and Ruby are then surrounded in their wicked armor with guns pointed at them. The two instantly give up.

Qrow then seen opening the garage to their home where Atlas troops are then driving up to their lawn.

Tai was screaming as he was being flung into some kind of tube.

Then a naked Ruby with her cloak covering her essentials from a bunch of Qrows in officer uniforms.

It then showed Yang battling Emerald with the two wielding their respective weapons.

A moment later it shows Qrow and Ruby looking very worried as an angry Ironwood came in. Shirtless showing off his very dense and hard cybernetic arm.

"We surrender! We're not fighting." Qrow said, only for the answer to be interrupted as Ironwood punched him in the face, breaking his aura and giving him a black eye. Ruby didn't fare any better as he then kicked her in the gut and sent her hitting the vessel's controls with Ruby yelling, "Ow!"

Qrow then kicked in the face.

_This is what you have been waiting for._

It then shows Qrow and Ruby in a place full of acid. Qrow grabbing Ruby and pulling her as the two then fell into the green liquid with a splash.

"I have a life too! I have dreams!" Tai then said to his family, Qrow, Yang, and Ruby. Everyone then stared at him.

"And how's summer." Yang asked with everyone ignoring Tai.

_New Qrow and Ruby. Starting Sunday May 3rd. At eleven thirty._

The voice said as it showed Grimm tentacles fusing one half of Qrow and another half of Ruby together.

Later it then shows the armored Ruby and Qrow killing the Grimm Parasites without mercy. The bodies of the people dead with the Grimm vanishing.

"Shouldn't we be finding Yang?" Ruby then asked as she sliced a person in half.

"Oh. Right. Geez, sorry." Qrow said while Ruby then killed another controlled person from behind by stabbing it in the face. Then slicing apart two more. "I got caught up again. Monty, do I need to take more medications or am I taking too many medications?"


End file.
